How to Love
by soulgusttheguardian
Summary: You had a lot of crooks try to steal your heart, Never really had luck, Couldn't ever figure out How to love, How to love. You had a lot of moments that didn't last forever, Now you're in this corner tryin put it together, How to love, How to love. {Yuma/Astral. One-shot. First Zexal fanfic.}


For the sake of keeping this short, I don't have the space to explain things like how Astral might have gotten a body, or whatever, I just had this idea while at prom last night so I decided to go with it before I lost motivation. I sort of had two different versions of the idea so I might do the second one later but yeah... Enjoy!

I don't own anything but the fic and idea.

No one knew how it happened. We still don't. But finally, people could see him and acknowledge him and hold him and I could only imagine how he felt, if I was this happy about it.

His skin had become a whiter shade of it's normal color. Other than that he looked basically the same to me.

He was curious and nervous now that he could be hurt. He was careful and stayed close to my side all the time. Once I may have held his hand so he would run across the road while cars we rushing towards us. But he never asked why.

He did ask why when I told him I wasn't able to attend something I had wanted to go to. I didn't know how to answer him, how to explain what this pain was to someone who never felt it before. And after that night he didn't ask again.

"Where are we going?" It was my turn to be curious. He had taken ahold of my elbow and drug me away from the house just moments before we reached it.

"I want to help."

"Help what?"

He didn't say anything. His school uniform was slightly dirty and for the first time I realized he must have been out here doing something the past few nights.

Before I had a chance, he had lead me to a small clearing at the top of a hill just behind the row of houses. His eyes were full of light, and I felt him shaking slightly beside me. My gaze took in everything. Everything he had set in the area.

"Is this an accurate representation?" He asked monotonously.

I grinned a little and faced him. "Why?"

He shrugged with a small smile of his own. My stomach knotted at it. "You said before humans can be hurt by words. You were hurt by the words of someone who wouldn't attend with you.." He looked back at the little radio and lights and streamers hung clumsily between the trees. "So I concluded words must also be able to heal someone."

A moment later I hugged him and clasped his arms tightly in my hands. "Thank you.. But this wouldn't change-"

"Yuma."

My name fell off his tongue softly and with a slight shove as if he was saying shut up.

I pulled back just enough to see his face. He was looking at me through those dark eyelashes with caution. That was so like him.

"Maybe it won't change them.. But you.." He faltered as though unsure how to say it. And tried again.

"Maybe it won't change them. But you have changed me.. So I want to heal you with my words, if I can. I do not know how it works exactly.." A small, pale blue hand gently led me toward the middle of the clearing and then he was standing a few paces away with it on my forearm.

"So I tried to make this based on my limited knowledge instead.."

I smiled again at him. I didn't know how else to answer.

"So how does that question go.."

There it is again..

"Yuma?"

I brought him close so our cheeks were touching. "I think it goes something like... 'Will you go with me do the dance?'"

I felt him smile and it only hit me now that sometime he had turned on his radio. It was playing a slow, wordless tune for only a few more seconds before another came on.

"Ah. I see. Then, Yuma.."

His hands reached around my back to hold onto my low shoulders as mine timidly held onto his small waist.

"You don't need to. The answer is yes. And thank you for this. It did help."

He nodded as an answer. The song had quieted to just a female vocal; romantic and low in my ears that made my heart flutter. He didn't know how to do this, I knew. And frankly neither did I. I settled for swaying alongside him instead, and his hold on me made him move with it as well.

After a few minutes I turned to look at him and saw he was staring at the sky; which was now dark from the quickly setting sun. The stars were glowing reflections in his wide eyes, and the rising moon cast him into white colors. He was...

One of his fingers twitched into my shoulder and I glanced at him sharper. His pale lips pressed into the corner of mine as I did.

He was beautiful.

"Was that correct?" He asked.

Leave it to him to be factual.

I chuckled. "Sort of."

His confusion was obvious and washed over the space between us. I ran one hand up his side to cup the side of his face and bring him closer. His curiosity was burning in his gaze up until our eyes were no longer open and his mouth was with mine.

The music was gone, but I didn't bother anymore. He had stopped dancing awhile ago so we could stand and enjoy this. When he had moved back he was smiling and slightly flushed.

"Better?" He breathed.

"Yes. Thank you." I replied.

For someone so based on facts, he was awfully good at expressing feelings.

He had certainly shown me what love was. Hidden, and quiet. It was obvious. But more than that.. So simply and quickly...

Astral had taught me how to love.

Yeah I'm not good at one shots... Especially when trying to sound all...non descriptive and lengthy... I don't know.

Yeah. I done xP

Inspired by a song I heard at prom but don't remember.. and the picture that is my phone background (the cover photo if it loads).

Based on this song watch?v=MMy48cpTjc4&feature=youtube_gdata_player


End file.
